


Простой способ говорить сложные вещи

by timid_owl



Series: Простой способ [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Сложные вещи необязательно говорить.Их можно надевать.





	Простой способ говорить сложные вещи

В первый раз, когда это случается, Диего давится колой так, что та брызжет из носа. Им, кажется, четырнадцать, Ваня заботливо тянет ему платок, но Диего не до платка, и не до Вани, Диего краем сознания вспоминает, что раньше, кажется, умел дышать, но ему и не до этого тоже. 

Клаус, откровенно говоря, похож на цаплю. Он вышагивает, нелепо и угловато выкидывая вперед ноги, словно циркуль, чудом, исключительно, думает Диего, чудом не сваливаясь и не сворачивая шею. За спиной его хихикает Бен, но Диего, конечно, его видеть не может. Зато он может видеть – точнее, не может невидеть, потому что веки словно пригвоздили открытыми – выпирающие косточки на тонких лодыжках, странно подтянутые икры и ненормально, нечеловечески просто длинные ноги, ну не бывает у людей таких ног, Господи. И красные, лакированные туфли. На шпильках. Диего отчетливо чувствует, как нарастает в душе паника. 

 

За неимением лучших вариантов (и в силу крепнущего паралича всюду, кроме одной конкретной – и очень южной - локации), Диего мысленно представляет слово «Блядь», чтобы как можно отчетливей озвучить свое мнение о сложившейся ситуации.

Усилиям его, однако, не суждено принести плоды. Эллисон возникает внезапно и неотвратимо, словно торнадо. Идеально уложенное и бесконечно разъяренное торнадо. 

\- Клаус! А ну живо... – Эллисон не успевает закончить, потому как Клаус от неожиданности все-таки – наконец-то, мстительно думает Диего - теряет равновесие.

И катится. 

Кубарем.

По лестнице. 

Все двадцать три ступеньки. 

Одну сломанную челюсть спустя, наступают три благодатные недели тишины и отсутствия туфель на чьих-либо (кроме маминых) ногах, что Диего воспринимает как свою законную компенсацию.

 

Во второй раз, это случается в день отцовской смерти. Старый хрыч, имей ты совесть, думает – не молится – Диего, вызвись, наконец, из своего личного котла и займи его хоть чем-то, ну пожалуйста.

Клаус растянулся на диване в гостиной, источая такой аромат перегара, вытрезвителей и темных подворотен, что будь в доме цветы – завяли бы к чертовой матери. Клаусу явно нечем заняться, он вяло дергает струны неизвестно где добытой гитары и болтает закинутой на спинку ногой. Голой, абсолютно голой, длинной, стройной, красивой ногой. Диего, которому больше - слава кому угодно - не четырнадцать, отводит взгляд. 

И натыкается прямиком на задравшуюся юбку, комом свалявшуюся между раскинутых бедер. Совершенно голых бедер. Отвратительно нежных на вид. Диего знал, Диего чувствовал с самого начала, что не надо было вообще соваться в этот дом. 

\- Диего, не желаешь серенаду? – заботливо спрашивает Клаус, растягивая слова, словно лакричную жвачку. 

Пусть смысл и не до конца достигает мозга, звук выводит Диего из ступора. Он закатывает глаза и драматично разворачивается, принимаясь описывать круги по гостиной. И где только носит остальных идиотов, когда они так нужны? 

\- Нет? Как знаешь, – в голосе Клауса не слышно сожаления. Он пожимает плечами, отчего пальто на груди распахивается сильнее, обнажая маленький розовый сосок. Диего искренне удивляется: как так, мертв старый ублюдок, а в аду оказался он, Диего. – Десерт? 

Клаус тянет к Диего ладонь, на которой, как вишенка на торте, лежит крошечная синяя таблетка. Не сдержавшись, Диего что есть сил бьет по протянутой руке. Таблетка летит на пол, закатываясь под диван. Клаус, словно дождавшись своего звездного часа, начинает причитать: 

\- Никакого сострадания не осталось в этом доме! Диего, я потом и кровью зарабатываю на скромные радости жизни, на крохи буквально, и стоит только проявить хоть каплю благодушия…

\- Когда это ты последний раз работал? – огрызается Диего. Лицо Клауса приобретает выражение настолько масленое и ехидное, что Диего моментально понимает, что ни в коем случае не хочет знать ответ. 

\- Хватить пичкать себя всякой дрянью! – бросает он, стоит Клаусу открыть рот. 

\- В трезвом уме и твердой памяти, - гнусавит в ответ Клаус, кривляясь. – Немного не моя стезя. К тому же! – Клаус приподнимается на локтях, пальто съезжает с его плеча, как Диего – с катушек. – Два года без иголок! – Клаус гордо тычет в Диего раскрытым локтем, задирая рукав. 

\- А в рот так и тащишь, что попало, - возражает Диего, и сразу же мысленно дает себе в челюсть. 

Губы Клауса растягиваются в широкой, откровенно блядской улыбке. Откровенно блядские, кстати, губы, не может не отметить Диего. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - тянет Клаус, и Диего не может отделаться от мысли, что это звучит, как обещание. 

\- Мальчики! – дверь спасительно грохочет, пропуская в гостиную Эллисон, и Диего может поклясться, что никогда еще не был так рад ее видеть. 

 

В третий раз, Диего беспокойно ворочается на узкой, неудобной кровати в своей детской. Сон не идет, кровать слишком жесткая, и в мозгу Диего, кажется, до сих пор заедает пара шестеренок. Путешествия во времени, апокалипсис, спятившая Ваня, опомнившаяся Ваня – Диего до конца не уверен, действительно ли все кончилось, действительно ли можно, наконец, просто лечь в кровать и уснуть, и завтра мир снова не полетит в ебеня. Они все сегодня остались в Академии, все закрылись по детским спальням, словно ища якорь, способный удержать их во вменяемости. Все, кроме…

Диего сухо ругается сквозь зубы, когда внизу что-то звонко падает, затем глухо бьётся, затем плаксиво, нечленораздельно хнычет. Ну, разумеется. Диего со вздохом откидывает одеяло, поднимаясь. 

Клаус обнаруживается в коридоре. На полу, примостившим голову на круглом боку разбитого глобуса – четыре века жизни, думает Диего, чтобы закончить подушкой для этой непутевой башки. 

Диего вздыхает – громче на этот раз, дабы наверняка быть услышанным и понятым. Клаус вяло вскидывает руку в приветствии. Диего, не упуская шанса, ловит ее и взваливает Клауса на плечо, как мешок углей. Костлявых, сладко пахнущих, абсолютно ужратых углей. 

Втащив Клауса в комнату, Диего сгружает его на кровать и зажигает ночник. Клаус слепо щурится, пытаясь прикрыть глаза ладонью. 

Диего замечает только сейчас. 

На Клаусе платье. Маленькое, черное, мать его, платье, налипшее на худые бедра, словно вторая кожа. Словно первая, думает Диего, а потом не думает ничего. Ему даже немного смешно от того, как быстро из головы выдувает абсолютно все мысли, кроме одной: дотронуться, коснуться, мое мне мне. 

Наверное, Клаус замечает что-то такое в его глазах – да что уж там, Диего уверен, что над его головой мерцает полуторометровая неоновая надпись: «Возбужден и в ахуе», захочешь – не пропустишь. И Клаус не пропускает: он смотрит Диего прямо в глаза, прямо в душу смотрит так, что Диего на секунду кажется, что он, наконец, откинулся, и Клаус пялится на его бессмертный дух. Но Клаус облизывает губы, так и не спуская с Диего цепких, неожиданно трезвых глаз, и возбуждение стремительным душным потоком сворачивается у Диего в животе, как бывает – Диего уверен – только у живых. 

Губы Клауса раскрыты и блестят в тусклом теплом свете – от слюны или какой-то специальной женской дряни, Диего не уверен. Клаус раздвигает колени, едва-едва, натягивая еще сильнее свое безобразное платье, и мозг Диего сваливает нахрен, даже не оставив на прощанье записки. 

Кровать скрипит, когда Диего опускается – валится, падает, как в бездну – на Клауса, прямо между раздвинутых бедер, прямо к одуряющему запаху конфет, пина-коллады и – немножко – кладбищ. Диего ловит губами мурашки на длинной шее и чувствует, как Клауса начинает трясти. 

\- Диего, - Клаус мечется под ним, елозит задницей по смятым простыням, задирая платье, задевая то и дело чужой болезненно твердый член. – Диего-Диего-Диего. 

Клаус шепчет, как в бреду, подставляя губы, шею, ключицы – Диего берет, без разбора, все, что – пока – разрешают взять. Он тянет в сторону широкую лямку платья и каменеет.

Кажется, будто его облили ледяной водой. Клаус под ним нетерпеливо верится, трется, лезет ближе, пока Диего внимательно изучает успевший налиться засос у него на груди – смотри-ка, даже зубы отпечатались, ну надо же. Клаус тычется ему в губы с почти смешной неловкостью, и Диего едва находит в себе силы стиснуть худые плечи и отодвинуть Клауса, чтобы не мешал подняться. 

Диего делает шаг к двери: все это должно закончиться как можно скорее, а завтра, прямо завтра, он свалит подальше из этой психушки. 

Клаус кидается за ним, путаясь в ногах, и наваливаясь на Диего скорее случайно, чем следуя какому-либо плану. Клаус смотрит на него, смотрит, смотрит своими огромными зенками, машет пушистыми ресницами и, впервые за долгое время, не может ничего сказать.

\- На кой тебе я? – говорит за него Диего. 

\- Нет-нет-нет, Диего-Диего-Диего, - как заведенный начинает Клаус, стараясь, судя по всему, наверстать потерянное время. - Послушай, я не знаю. Я не пил, я ничего не пил. Ну ладно, не совсем ничего, всего чуть-чуть, послушай, послушай! – Клаус с неожиданно силой впечатывает Диего в дверь. – Без выпивки, понимаешь, совсем не то, и без дури, в основном, конечно, без дури, а я ведь обещал Бену…

 

Почуяв, видимо, что удерживать Диего он долго не сможет, Клаус замолкает на мгновение, и начинает снова, все той же горячечной скороговоркой: 

\- Там был тот парень, да, но без колес, понимаешь, это совсем не то, вообще не то, и я даже не понял, зачем пошел с ним, я свалил от него, понимаешь, почти сразу, он отвратительно целовался, знаешь, удивительно, как отвратительно люди начинают целоваться, когда ты третью неделю не под кайфммм…

Не выдержав, Диего зажимает Клаусу рот, оставаясь один на один с его бесконечно раскрытыми глазами. 

\- Я еще раз спрашиваю, - с расстановкой говорит Диего – На кой тебе сдался я? 

\- Это другое дело, - торопливо говорит Клаус, отодвигая ладонь от горячих сухих губ. - Ты – всегда другое дело. 

Диего не знает, на что он ведется больше: на испуганный, полный надежды взгляд, на спущенное с одного плеча платье или на четкое осознание того, что если не сейчас, то больше никогда-никогда. 

Словно под гипнозом, он дает Клаусу взять себя за руку, отвести обратно и усадить на скрипучую узкую кровать. Как зачарованный, Диего смотрит, как Клаус, мельтеша и кусая губы, вытаскивает из ящика смазку и – слава богу – резинки. Как торопливо заводит руку за спину, растягивая себя резко и быстро, стоя напротив Диего и оперевшись одним коленом о кровать. Ему наверняка неприятно, больно даже, но у Диего нет сил его остановить. У Диего вообще ни на что нет сил до того момента, как Клаус откидывает голову назад, обнажая шею, и сдавленно постанывает что-то, подозрительно напоминающее его, Диего, имя. 

Вот и все, думает Диего, и подбирается моментально, подхватывает Клауса под бедра и впечатывает в ближайшую стену. 

В поцелуе слишком много зубов и отчаяния, но Диего не в том положении, чтобы возражать. Клаус сам разворачивается спиной и сам тянет платье вверх, комкая на талии, сам пытается разорвать фольгу на презервативе, пока Диего не помогает, успокаивая трясущиеся пальцы. 

Он входит одним длинным, плавным толчком, не давая привыкнуть ни себе, ни Клаусу. 

\- Что тебе нужно? Скажи мне, я позабочусь о тебе, Клаус, я обещаю, - шепчет он, зарываясь носом в копну спутавшихся волос. 

\- Еще, - хрипит Клаус, - Еще, пожалуйста, еще! 

Диего двигается резко, с оттяжкой, выходя почти до конца, и толкаясь обратно на всю длину, а Клаус продолжает, как мантру, шептать «еще, еще, больше, Диего, пожалуйста, еще». Диего хорошо, Диего бессмысленно, безоговорочно прекрасно, и в то же время Диего с липким страхом понимает, что он не может дать Клаусу больше, что у него нет и быть и может того, что Клаус так отчаянно ищет по клубам, борделям, вытрезвителям и реанимациям. Диего умеет метать ножи, но он не умеет ходить за Клаусом туда, по ту сторону, не может выдернуть его обратно… Не найдя варианта получше, Диего заносит руку и, неожиданно для самого себя, отвешивает Клаусу звонкий шлепок. 

Клаус стонет так, что не услышать его в соседних комнатах просто невозможно, и сжимается туго и горячо. У Диего темнеет перед глазами. Он бьет снова, осторожно по началу, стараясь правильно отмерять силу и не переборщить, но через пару шлепков Клаусу, кажется, становится уже все равно. Каждый звонкий шлепок встречается протяжным, влажным стоном. Кожа под ладонью раскаляется и пунцовеет настолько, что видно даже при тусклом свете ночника. 

Клаус то и дело срывается на крик, жмурится, кусая распухшие губы до крови. 

… и Диего решается.

Он сводит пальцы на тонкой шее, дергает Клауса на себя, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, шепчет в самое ухо: 

\- Неужели мало, шлюшка? Хочешь сильнее? - пальцы сжимаются на горле, по щекам Клауса катятся слезы, он всхлипывает, мотая головой, выстанывает едва различимую тираду из «да», «Диего» и «о, господи». – Хочешь, чтобы весь дом услышал? 

Той крошечной частью сознания, что еще способна мыслить, Диего не сомневается, что весь дом их слышит уже давно, и даже у самых скептичных не осталось больше никаких сомнений насчет того, кто именно довел Клауса до истерики, а всех остальных обитателей Академии, скорее всего, до белого каления. 

\- Или м-может, - Диего и сам на секунду прикрывает глаза, стараясь не свалиться вниз, навстречу обжигающей, сжимающейся тесноте. – Может хочешь, чтобы сюда пришли? 

Диего выжимает из себя слова, они жгут, словно кипяток, растекаются у Диего в крови. Это неправильно, это бред, он никогда, никому не говорил такого, и, наверное, ему стоит прекратить, прямо сейчас стоит… Но Клаус дергается почти конвульсивно, короткие, крашенные темным ногти скребут стену, пока бедра подаются навстречу так яростно, что Диего стоит не малых усилий удержать Клауса на месте. 

\- Всегда быть в центре внимания, м? Хочешь, чтобы Пятый примчался? Или, может быть, Лютер? 

– Диего, - Клаус кричал бы еще, если бы голос не сел, - Диего, говори еще, пожалуйста, говори со мной, я так… 

\- Пригласить его? Сюда? К нам? Одного члена тебе недостаточно, маленькая дрянь? 

\- Только ты, Диего, только ты, только… - Диего не слышит слов, не то потому, что у Клауса осталось сил только на то, чтобы двигать губами, не то потому, что сам Диего уже слишком далеко от звуков. 

\- Давай, - шепчет Диего, фокусируя всего себя на хриплом дыхании, на ходящих ходуном ребрах. - Для меня, детка, пожалуйста, - и Клаус заходится мелкой дрожью, выплескивается ему в руку, себе на живот, на стену, сжимается так туго, и Диего, наконец, разрешает себе отпустить. 

 

Диего укладывает его в кровать, опасаясь, что без поддержки Клаус растечется прямо на полу. Диего и самого едва держат ноги, спать хочется ужасно, а еще хочется сбежать, от вопросов, от упреков, которые свалятся на него завтра, от легкой вуали безумия и апатии, которая с утра снова отгородит Клауса от мира. 

За рукав тянут, не сильно, но настойчиво: Клаус следит за ним из-под прикрытых век, такой уставший и такой живой, что у Диего премерзко сводит под ребрами. Клаус с истинно слоновьей грацией откатывается к стенке, освобождая в кровати полоску смятой простыни, на которую, при всем желании, Диего не смог бы…

\- Ты ведь не струхнешь завтра? – догадливо интересуется Клаус. – Потому что я собираюсь сделать тебе блинчики. А блинчики требуют концентрации. Так что, - Клаус хлопает по постели и отворачивается. – Давай живей. 

Диего вздыхает и смотрит в худую спину – платья Клаус так и не снял. 

\- Я не умею.., - начинает Диего, кое-как пристраиваясь рядом и снова утыкаясь в спутанные кудри, - Ты знаешь, я не умею говорить о…таком и…

\- О блинчиках? – сонно спрашивает Клаус, нащупывая руку Диего и перекидывая через свое бедро. 

\- С джемом? – сдавшись, уточняет Диего, закрывая глаза, и Клаус сопит что-то утвердительное. 


End file.
